


I don't like this game

by Melime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Vala and Pokémon GO.





	I don't like this game

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Eu não gosto desse jogo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862538) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #076 - candy.

“I don’t understand why this candy is supposed to change these little creatures.”

Sam sighed, turning to face Vala. “It’s just a game, they had to limit your ability to evolve pokémon since they don’t have levels by experience like in the other games.”

“But you also need those candy to make the monsters stronger? And this pink glitter?”

“How do you know what glitter is but can’t call it stardust? But yes, you need them both.”

“And you only get three of those for every monster you catch?”

“Yes?”

Vala tossed the phone away. “I don’t like this game.”


End file.
